Back to Your Heart part 20
by erfan18
Summary: After mulling over it I made one last chapter in the series I hope you guys like it :-)


Back to Your Heart  
Part 20  
  
Rating: G  
Category: Carter/Susan  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Song: If Tomorrow Never Comes by Garth Brooks  
  
Some times late at night   
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams   
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And a thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt?  
The way I feel about her in my heart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked at the picture in his hand of Susan and Emily right after she was born he had memorized every line on her face and each feature and he knew that he would always love her no matter what happened  
  
"Carter come out here" Abby called into the lounge  
  
"What's going on?" Carter asked as he walked over to the admit desk to the crowd sitting there watching the TV  
  
"A plane has just hit the World Trade Center in New York" Deb said standing there with tears brimming her eyes. They sat there transfixed on the image of one of the most frightening sights in the entire world when all of a sudden another gasp went up from the crowd   
  
"Oh my god" Luka said watching the TV, they all saw something they thought would never happen another plane had crashed into the other tower  
  
"All right guys I just came from a meeting with Romano and he wants us to stay on high alert and to expect anything" Kerry said talking to the assembled staff in front of her  
  
"There isn't anything we can do?" Luka asked  
  
"Actually that's another thing we need a doc to go to the site" Kerry said with a tinge of regret in her voice  
  
"I'll do it" Luka said speaking up"  
  
"I appreciate you coming forward Luka but Romano and I decided who should go out there" Kerry said  
  
"Who do you want out there?" Carter asked  
  
"You Carter" Kerry said  
  
"Why me?" Carter asked  
  
"Well we both think you are perfect for the job" Kerry said "And I know that Susan just had her baby and you want to stay with her but I don't think you'll be out there for too long" she finished  
  
"Okay I'll do it" Carter said  
  
If tomorrow never comes   
Will she know how much I loved her   
Did I try in every way to show her every day   
That she's my only one   
And if my time on earth were through   
And she must face the world without me   
Is the love I gave her in the past   
Gonna be enough to last   
If tomorrow never comes  
  
"Susan honey" Carter said as she answered the phone  
  
"Carter what's the matter?" Susan asked with concern  
  
"Have you been watching the news?" Carter asked  
  
"Yeah it's the only thing on I cant believe it" Susan said while holding Emily feeding her  
  
"Well they want me to go out to the site," Carter said with tears brimming his eyes  
  
"Do you want to?" Susan asked  
  
"Not really but I want to go out there and help" Carter said  
  
"Okay John please be careful" Susan said  
  
"I will and Susan I love you" Carter said  
  
"I love you too," Susan said  
  
"I have my cell phone with me I'll call you when I get there" Carter said hanging up the phone  
  
"You ready to go Carter?" Kerry asked standing in the doorway of the lounge  
  
"Yeah" Carter said standing up and collecting his things  
  
"Good luck out there" Kerry said giving him a hug  
  
"Yes good luck out there" everyone had said that to him and either given him a handshake or a hug. HE got on the helicopter that was waiting for him on the roof and took off for New York. He sat there and watched the Chicago sky line around him and next thing he knew he was in New York  
  
"That was quick," he said to the pilot  
  
"Well we were told to get out here ASAP, you better sit back we are going to have some turbulence" the pilot warned him  
  
"Okay" Carter said as he sat back  
  
"Dam it," the pilot cursed  
  
"What's the matter?" Carter asked  
  
"We cant land at the site were going to take you to the nearest hospital" the pilot said. They flew out to a small hospital and the pilot dropped him off right in front. Carter got out and was met by a young doctor  
  
"Dr. Carter?" the lady asked  
  
"Yeah that's me," he said  
  
"I'm Dr. Laredo, there is an ambulance that's waiting for us lets go," she said as they ran from the chopper to the waiting ambulance, they got in and the ambulance took off  
  
"Its John" Carter said holding out his hand  
  
"Alex" she said shaking his hand  
  
"So Alex how long have you been there?" Carter asked trying to make small talk   
  
"Eight years" Alex said looking out the back window  
  
"Wow that's as long as I've been at County" Carter said, as soon as he said that they arrived at the towers  
  
'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life   
Who never knew how much I loved them   
Now I live with the regret   
That my true feelings for them never were revealed   
So I made a promise to myself   
To say each day how much she means to me   
And avoid that circumstance   
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
  
They got to the first building to see people running out of there for their lives  
  
"I didn't expect it to be this chaotic" Carter said as they ran up the steps, they got to the first floor where they could see people injured  
"I got this one" Alex said as she worked on the man that had a desk fall on him, Carter really couldn't see anyone to help   
  
"I'm going to go up another floor," Carter yelled  
  
"Okay but be careful" Alex said, Carter started a run up for the next floor running through the people trying to get down the stairs he reached for his cell phone and decided that now was the best time to get a hold of Susan  
  
"Come on Susan pick up" Carter cursed into the phone  
  
"Hello" Susan said  
  
"Hi Susan its John I just want to let you know that I got here safe and…." All of a sudden the line went dead  
  
"John" Susan screamed into the phone  
  
"Dam it" Carter said as he found out his cell went dead. He got to the next floor and found someone by the window he ran over to asses the patient and saw something that would be etched into his memory for a long time "Oh my god" Carter said as he saw the other building fall like a house of cards that had just caught a gust of wind he noticed that the patient was really badly hurt and he thought he would do the right thing and scooped her up and made a run to get downstairs he saw Alex doing CPR on another person  
  
"Come on John help me save this patient" Alex said while pumping on his chest  
  
"Alex we got to get out of here now the other building just collapsed and I'm sure this one is next" Carter said getting her attention  
  
"Okay" Alex said noting that she couldn't save the patient. They started running out of the building  
  
Meanwhile back at County  
  
"Susan what are you doing here?" Kerry asked as she saw her co-worker and the baby come through the ambulance bay doors  
  
"I couldn't stay at home with John over there in New York" Susan said  
  
"Okay, why don't we go in the lounge" Kerry said taking them both in the lounge where most of the staff was crowded around the TV  
  
"Oh my god" Abby said as she saw the building that Carter saw collapse. Susan all of a sudden felt weak at the knees and ran to the trashcan and threw up  
  
"Susan I don't think he was in there Kerry said as she went to comfort her, she wiped her mouth and sat there  
  
Back in New York  
  
"We need to get out of here now" Carter yelled as they ran down the steps faster and faster  
  
"Oh man to get back on that stair master" Alex said as they reached the last floor  
  
Back at County  
  
"Oh my god" everyone said as they saw the other building collapse, they all sat there hoping to get a call from Carter saying that he was okay and that he had gotten out of their safe.  
  
A week later they had tried to get calls to have posters set out in search for him and they called every hospital and nobody had seen him, they finally realized that it was hopeless and thought the best thing to do was give him a memorial service. A week later Susan was packing some of his things up looking at his shirts and things that she had given him for Christmas, Susan couldn't believe that he was gone right as they had started their life together he left her   
  
Two weeks later she was at work and was sitting at the admit desk doing charts when she heard someone walk up to her  
"Hey there gorgeous" Carter said  
  
"Oh my god John" Susan got up and gave him a huge hug as tears streamed down her face she hugged him as tight as she could "Where the hell have you been?" Susan asked, just as he was about to answer everyone had noticed that he was back and ran over to hug him  
  
"Well I know you are all wondering where I've been, it was like some miracle this doctor that I was working with was exiting the building and all of a sudden this fireman came in and saved our lives by running us to a building" Carter said  
  
"Wow I can't believe that" Susan said  
  
"Yeah he saved my life unfortunately he died a couple of days ago from a bad allergic reaction to all the dust" Carter said looking down at the ground  
  
"We are just all glad that you are home," Kerry said  
  
"I am too," Carter said hugging Susan again  
  
So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
The End  
  
Side bar: I kind of put of writing this last chapter I wanted to wait for the right time to write it and after hearing that song I thought it was the perfect time. I dedicate this fic to all the brave men and women out there in New York and all those brave men and women in Afghanistan who fight so we can be free 


End file.
